Rosiliel's baby
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Un petit récit assez éloigné de Tolkien, mettant en scène deux Elfes perdus en Comté un soir d'été et déchirés par une obscure trahison ...


**Défi bonus du Poney Fringant, inspiré par notre chère Llyane.**

**Les contraintes qui m'avaient été imposées sont les suivantes : des Elfes, la Comté, un repas, un soir d'été, et une trahison.**

Rosiliel's baby

Mealas poussa un juron en se cognant le front, pour la dix-septième fois de la soirée, contre le plafond trop bas. Maudits Hobbits ! Même la plus grande salle de leur maudite auberge était infiniment trop petite pour accueillir des Elfes. Il était à peine possible de se tenir droit sur sa chaise sans se heurter le crâne aux poutres de chêne, et quant à marcher cela ne pouvait se faire que courbé en deux. Ah, quel affreux endroit ! Son épouse Rosiliel n'aurait vraiment pas pu choisir un pire moment pour être prise par les douleurs de l'enfantement.

En pensant à sa femme et à son enfant nouveau-né, Mealas entra dans une rage plus noire encore qu'il rumina sans mot dire en contemplant l'âtre vide de la cheminée, où aucun feu ne brûlait en ce soir d'été. Les serviteurs de l'auberge étaient en train de s'affairer autour de lui pour dresser la table et servir le repas célébrant les relevailles de Rosiliel. Au bout d'une semaine de séjour forcé dans cette damnée Comté, ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre leur route et rendre visite à la famille de Mealas, aux Havres Gris. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu. En réalité, Mealas ne comptait pas quitter cette pièce avant d'avoir eu une sérieuse confrontation avec son épouse.

Rosiliel parut enfin, toute rose et souriante. Ses cheveux, chose rare pour une Elfe, étaient d'un roux chaleureux et ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules. Le visage même de l'innocence. Mais Mealas savait désormais quelle duplicité sa douce moitié dissimulait.

— Bonsoir, mon cher époux.

— Bonsoir Rosiliel. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— À merveille, je vous remercie. Ces sages-femmes Hobbites ont été pleines d'attentions charmantes pour moi tout au long de la semaine, je ne trouverais vraiment rien à redire à leur travail. Il fait sans doute un peu chaud mais ...

— Je me doute bien de votre affection pour cette sous-race que sont les Hobbits, madame, la coupa Mealas de son ton le plus glacial.

Choquée par cette entrée en matière, Rosiliel perdit son sourire et dévisagea son époux sans comprendre.

— Mais qu'avez-vous, Mealas ? Pourquoi parlez-vous ainsi ?

— Pourquoi ? Vous osez le demander ? s'enflamma-t-il brutalement.

Frappant la table des deux points, le beau et sombre Mealas ne s'embarrassa plus de manières et passa à l'attaque.

— J'ai vu cet enfant que vous prétendez être le mien ! J'ai vu de mes yeux la marque abjecte de son infamie !

— Mais que voulez-vous dire ? balbutia Rosiliel, soudain terrifiée en voyant Mealas devenir fou furieux.

— Des pieds poilus, Rosiliel ! Voilà ce que j'ai vu ! Et vous allez encore oser prétendre que cet enfant est le mien ? Traîtresse, garce, traînée ! hurla-t-il en lui jetant son verre de vin à la figure.

Rosiliel poussa un cri et tomba à genoux pour s'abriter derrière la table.

— Je vous en prie, pitié, écoutez-moi ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix déchirante. Je vous supplie de me croire : je ne vous ai pas trompé, jamais, je le jure !

Insensible à ses sanglots, Mealas fit le tour de la table et s'apprêta à lever le poing sur sa femme quand celle-ci reprit :

— Pardonnez-moi ! La faute n'est pas où vous croyez, j'avais juré le secret mais ...

— Mais quoi ? rugit Mealas. Qu'alliez-vous dire ?

— Ma grand-mère ... céda Rosiliel dans un souffle. Ma grand-mère, que Varda la garde, était une Hobbite. Une belle demoiselle Hobbite, grande pour sa race, et pour qui mon grand-père eut une faiblesse ...

Mealas se figea, comme stupéfié, et ne répondit rien tout d'abord. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, lourd et pesant comme l'air brûlant qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre.

— Je vous jure, mon amour, je vous le jure, répéta Rosiliel en tremblant, jamais je ne vous ai trompé avec qui que ce soit, cet enfant est bien de vous. Oserais-je vous supplier de me pardonner ?

— Vous ... pardonner ? murmura lentement Mealas. Vous pardonnez, alors que vous m'avez menti depuis le jour de nos noces ? Alors que toute votre famille s'est sûrement gaussée de moi, qui vous acceptais inconsciemment, aveuglé par vos charmes perfides ? Vous pardonner, Rosiliel, alors que vous avez jeté une honte infâme sur mon sang ? Vous pardonner ? Jamais, monstre !

Cette fois Mealas ne s'arrêta pas dans son geste et frappa violemment son épouse, qui tomba à terre. Ivre de rage, de honte et de mépris, il ne s'attarda pas davantage auprès de sa traîtresse de femme. Furieux – et ce d'autant plus qu'il se cogna la tête une nouvelle fois – il quitta la salle à grandes enjambées. Il ne mit ensuite qu'un moment à gagner les écuries, seller son cheval et s'en aller dans la nuit, abandonnant pour toujours celle qui l'avait trompé.

**Bon, j'ai écrit ça un peu vite et j'en suis désolée si ça ne vous plaît pas.**

**Mealas est un mélange de Fëanor, Melkor, Legolas et Méléagant – sacré programme.**

**N'allez pas croire, hein, moi j'aime bien les Hobbits :) (Bilbo président en 2012 !)**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous, chers lecteurs !**


End file.
